12 Years After
by Elizabeth B-Lover
Summary: 12 years after the gang tries to make summer last; school comes and they drift apart. 12 years later can something happen? Isabelle long forgotten of her crush on Phineas start feeling for someone else? What will happen after all this time? No Phineas/Isabelle
1. Prologue

It's been a good 12 years (I'm going to say that Phineas, Isabella, Buford, and Balject were 12 in the show, while Ferb was 13) sense the gang was been together; making summer last. When school started that year, Balject was asked to go to MIT with a full scholarship; to work with the geeks there. Buford went back to bulling, missing Balject. I had decided to focus on the Fireside girls and not on Phineas; the girls said that they liked the change. I heard that Ferb directed a play that they did, and I was happy for him sense that's what he said he wanted to do when he was older. Phineas had started working on construction for some movie last I'd heard. I've just finished collage and have been accepted to work for a design company; I'll be making all sorts of cloth but mostly dresses. I haven't seen any of my friends in so long, but for now I have to make a name for myself before I go after rash things like old friends.

I still sent cards and gifts and things don't get me wrong; it just wasn't the same. I was totally different from that 12 year old girl. For instance, I love wacky coffee, like double fudge mocha espresso and things like that, I love to bake and cook. Now I know what you're thinking, isn't baking and cooking the same thing but I always thought of baking as in making cookies, cakes, pastries, and dessert kinda stuff, and then cooking like in dinners and meals. I also like blues, greens, reds, and yellows instead of orange, pinks, and purples. I am way into music and sports too, but movies are my always Fridays; I like to watch a movie ever Friday and every other Friday has to be a new film. I couldn't help but wonder if the guys would like this different me.


	2. Another Day at Work

My day started out like any other, I had to get up at 6. Had a shower, curled my hair and then got dressed into one of my originals; which just so happened to be the dress that got me into Design Lovers. I got a large white mocha and a scone for breakfast on my way to work; I do have an amazing coffee maker thingy that I had gotten from some anonymous person signed Inventor, but I wanted to get in early so that I could get to work before my first conference.

I was at the office at 7 and was so glad I had left early, my boss wanted me to do so many 'just in case they don'ts' that I was so busy before it. We would be working with multiple companies, a director for a movie that wants us to do the designs, a constructor for our building, and a couple actors and business men. I was totally prepped for this meeting.

(LINECHANGELINECHANGEWEDON'TSEETHEPEOPLEWEWANTYET)

"I believe that if we expand the building it will give us more room for making and designing the cloths for the movie. We need more than 20 grand for the movie cloths and the building will help both of us, you help pay for the building and we give you the dresses for your movie for only 15 thousand." I tried to speak with totally confidence, but really we were asking for a lot.

They discussed it for about an hour than they told us they would be happy too, and that the director and constructor-who couldn't make it- would be meeting with us later for details. I was so proud; I had done it, well basically. I worked with the movie actors, trying to find a good common ground for wardrobe, but sadly we have a long way to go. I figured out at least 4 characters outfits and style when I left work at 6:30 to go to "Filly's" which was a restaurant that I had found a while back when I was totally sick of school. I've been going ever sense.

"Reg, with or without a dessert?" Thomas asked; everyone who worked here knew me, I was their best customer.

"With, I had a bad day." I really appreciated their serves, but at times Thomas reminded me of Phineas and I had to bit my tongue to keep from confusing the names and making a fool of myself.

After I had dinner, I made my way home to work on more cloths and styles. I would have to go in early again for the 'just in case' details whenever the director and constructor decided to show. Christmas was in about a month so I would have a couple days off, so I needed to start making decisions on where to go and for how long. At late midnight I finally when to bed decided that I would get nothing done till I figured out the new few characters.

* * *

Sorry if You don't like it, I will try to update soon. Thanks for Reading, what do you think?


	3. Director and Constructer

Today was the day I meet with both the Director and the Constructor, so as per usual I got up at 6, and was at the office at 7. First thing I did was figure out how to both say what we purpose and to get started. I have coffee and water send to the conference room and the presentations ready.

"Isabella, do you have the conference room ready?" Asked Ginger, who was my boss. I liked working under one of the Fireside Girls. They were all born leaders; and we would get together once a month to talk and catch up.

"Yes, I do but I'm a little unsure about how they're going to like it. I had coffee and water sent to the conference room, as well as the presentations and notes. Do we know who they are?"

"We don't, I was told that we would be meeting with 2 of the best in New York but Mrs. Jennings wouldn't tell me who. You know her, secretive and completely controlling, but she is my boss. Anyway I think it might be George Hill and Phillip Costanzia, we worked with them before and they are very good."

"Any advice if it is them?"

"They both like the way things are presented, if you show it good and nice then they should be on board. Even if it isn't them, make sure the presentation is good. We want them on this, it will save us a lot of money and you might get a raise."

"That's what I want, I'll do my very best, I need that raise. It's almost time, I'm going to go."

I made my way to the conference room after Holly told me they were there. I took a deep breath and then opened the door.

"I'm sorry that I kept you waiting, would you like some coffee or water?" I looked at them and felt my heart skip a beat, it was Phineas and Ferb in suits. I couldn't breathe, it was impossible.

"Isabella, is that really you?" Phineas seemed as flabbergast as I was, Ferb had the mask on like when we were older; I had no idea what he was thinking.

"Ya, are you guys the Director and Constructer? Or are you here for one of the Fireside Girls?" I wasn't sure how I would feel about working with them for months.

"We're the directors and constructer, do all of the Fireside girls work here?" I forgot how quite Ferb was, and realized I am probably going to be talking to Phineas the who time.

"All of them work here, Katie and Adyson work in the kitchen on the first floor. Holly and Gretchen work on my level, they design play costumes. Milly is movie costumes, and I work with her but I also work on dresses with Ginger every now and then. Ginger is my boss."

"Wow, that's awesome. Have you heard from Balject or Buford?" Well that's what I call off topic.

"Why don't we get back to work, I'm sure Isabella's very busy. We can get coffee some time and do this." I have completely forgot how British his voice was, it was startling but I was glad we were getting back on track.

"Yes, we have realized that the costumes for the movie are going to be over $25 grand but we also realized that we need more room. That's where guys come in, if the movie pays for part of the Construction, we will give the play costumes for only $25 and all the movie will have to pay is $5 grand of the construction." I decided that the presentation could go out the window, I was with friends.

"You're asking for a lot and you know it. Your voice didn't even crack. I must say I am impressed, I totally happy those terms. Even though in the end your company is getting the $30 grand they asked for in the beginning." That was definitely the longest sentence Ferb had said to me.

"Ya, I love the idea; I'm working with Ferb for the movie construction and you for the building construction."

After that we got into the details, Ferb had a couple idea's about the costumes and Phineas had a couple ideas about how we should expand the building and the movies stage. At 1:30 we left, deciding to get together next week to see how everything is going. Phineas said he was getting together with Ginger for lunch to discuss work but I knew that Ginger kinda liked him and I actually didn't mind at all.

* * *

Sorry it took so long, I hope to update soon. Hope you like it, you prob expected the outcome.


	4. Lunch

On my way out of the office for lunch, I saw Ferb walking towards me. Thinking he had some problems or idea's about work I made my way to him.

"Would you like to go to lunch, I know a great place." I was surprised but I wanted to catch up so I said yes and he directed me towards his car. It was nice by the way, a green mustang convertible, one that I would love to have. The ride there was a comfortable silence. We arrived at 'Café un Chocolat' which was a nice little café that served meals, coffees, teas and that sort of thing.

"How have you been? It's been a long time so you must have a lot to tell." I asked when we sat down. A waitress had taken our orders and gotten our drinks. We had order sandwiches and tea.

"Good, it hasn't been the same sense everyone broke apart but I think Phineas is trying to get everyone together. How about you?"

"I've been good, I put everything into the Fireside girls before and we somehow stayed together. It seemed right that we work together, you know. We've been together for so long, I don't think anything could tear us apart. I hope that Phineas succeeds, I would love to see the guys." I stopped shortly to thank the waitress when she gave us our food.

"I noticed a ring on your finger, did you get married?" I was shortly surprised but then I remember I was talking to Ferb, and he notices everything.

"No, my mother passed away a while ago in a car accident and I've worn it ever sense. When I get married you guys will be right there."

"I'm sorry, I heard about the accident. How were you after that?"

"I was a complete mess, but with the girls help I started to get better. They actually got me my job, I was working for a different company before I quit. I love this job much better, it's nice to be the once taking orders instead of giving them and Ginger is really good at her job. How about you, anyone special?"

"No, but I've been focused on directing. I directed 2 movies so far, and this one is supposed to be a big hit. Phineas went out with a girl that I liked a couple years back and I haven't thought of a woman like that sense. Phineas is better with dating than I am."

When he had finished that last sentence he looked like he regretted it; it took me a while but I remembered that I had confided in him when I liked Phineas. I felt bad the he thought he had to be careful with what he said around me.

"I liked Phineas a long time ago Ferb, I am totally over it. Have been sense I gave the Fireside girls my all. It was a crush, nothing more. I don't want you to feel like you have to watch what you say around me, you can tell me anything."

"You're over Phineas? After that whole summer?"

"Ya, I know it sounds unbelievable but I know that Ginger has a crush on Phineas. I was the one that made their lunch date; I hope it works well for them by the way. You'll have to tell me what Phineas says."

(SMALLLINEBREAK)

"When did you get interested in clothes and designing?"

"Well I did have to get the sowing badge, but mainly in high school the Fireside girls became a part of a couple school groups and one of them was sowing and designing for the school plays. That year was the year the fireside girls learned what they wanted to be, we had done cooking classes and others and they sort of fit with some of us girls."

"When did you decide that the Fireside girls where more important than Phineas?"

"I was looking through my Fireside badges and I realized that all those badges I had wanted as a little girl were missing. Getting a badge and earning a badge are two very different things, and somewhere along the line I think I had lost that so I decided to find it or give it my all to try."

We talked of this and that for the rest of the meal till I had to go back to work and he had to go shot some seen for his movie. We made plans for coffee which Phineas on Saturday and then said our goodbyes after he dropped me off. Lunch had been a surprising success and the rest of the day speed bye.

(I know, Ferb is really talkative and kinda out of character but I figured in the future he'd have to talk a lot more. He is a director.)


	5. Fireside Girls Day

It was Wednesday, official Fireside girl's day; after work we went to Antonio's for dinner and Master's for desserts and coffee. After getting a couple movies, candy, popcorn, ice cream and coke we went to my house to start our 'meeting'. I think it was a new movie night, so it could be a really good night or a really bad night.

We got together at Antonio's at 6:30 got our seats and ordered. We started talking about designs and new ideas for our work when I remembered that Ginger had a lunch with Phineas.

"So Ginger how was lunch with Phineas yesterday? Did it go well; will you be seeing each other again? I want details; do you think he likes you?" I can't believe I'm gushing for my friend to give details of her lunch with my old crush.

"Well at first it was just work but…." She was totally blushing; "we started talking about our inventing and how we've been and I really think this can work out. We're meeting for coffee, oh Isabella you're not mad right?"

I had no hard feelings, but I couldn't help but wonder; is this what it's like to be over a crush? But in the end, that was all it was; a crush.

"I am totally fine with it, I think that you should go after him. After all these years he should be into dating girls, that gives you a good chance, but I want to be bridesmaid."

"What's it like working for both Phineas and Ferb? Does Ferb talk more now?" I found it kinda funny that Gretchen would be the one to bring up Ferb sense she use to like him.

"He does but he is a director so I would think he has too. We went to lunch the same day Ginger and Phin did and it was okay, not really awkward as I thought it would be. Working with Phin and Ferb is going to be so weird though. Like a use to be weird." I almost said how sexy I thought Ferb's voice was but I really didn't need to set myself up for that one.

We talked of this and that for the remainder of our meal. Nothing really important except what Ice Cream we wanted and how we would spend our night. Sadly it was over too soon and I couldn't help but wonder how we have some much to talk about even though we work together.

* * *

"I saw this trailer; I thought it would be a good girl's night movie. Or a Fireside girl's movie at least, it's called "The Italian Job". Who is in charge of popcorn cuz I'm going to want a lot." Ginger explained, she was good at picking new movies that become old favorites.

"I am in charge of candy, and it is good that I just got paid cuz we will need a lot." I said, I loved candy.

"I am in charge of popcorn, and we all want lots tonight, last time we got a little of everything." Milly sounded kinda complain-ish but also kinda happy.

"I am in charge of Ice Cream, and it's on sale thank God." It was amazing that we were still skinny; though we do a lot of exercise. But Adyson was right; it was good that it was on sale.

We all separated to go to different stores so that we could get what we wanted. I went to 'The Kings Candy' store, where I bumped into Phineas.

"Hey Phin, what you going here?" I almost added besides the obvious but thought better of it.

"I'm getting some stuff for a movie night with a couple of friends I made in collage, and of course Ferb. We're going to watch 'The Godfather' (a total guy movie) and we want some stuff."

"Nice, you seen it before or are you re-watching it?"

"I've seen it before but some of the guys haven't and Ferb said 'All men must watch the Godfather, its part of the guy code' so that's what we're watching."

"I didn't know you guys knew what the guy code is. I have the guy code book for the show 'How I Meet Your Mother'. Actually, Milly got me a shirt that says "Boys before Hoes but Chicks before Dicks"; I wear it all the time. "I had to laugh because I had never seen me having this conversation with Phineas, or anyone really but I truly loved that shirt. I wore it on a date once, save to say I haven't been on a date with him after that.

"Cool, what are you here for?"

"A lot of Candy, the fireside girls and I have a movie night every Wednesday so I'm here to get as much as my check will allow. Why don't we get our stuff together?" He nodded and we got started.

After that we talked about this and that, nothing serious. I ended up spending $50 on Candy. We said our goodbyes and I made my way to Gretchen's.

We got back together at 8-ish at Gretchen's place. Gretchen inherited her Aunts place, which has in indoor hot tube and a steam room where we normally do our nails and talk. We stripped into our bikinis and talked about boyfriends, work, fashion (it is our field) and the Designer Dance coming up.

"So Ginger, you thinking about asking Phineas to the Designer Dance?" Milly was always kinda nosy, but if she didn't ask no-one would.

"I don't know, I mean what if he says now and then what about…." They never finish their sentences, like I would be hurt.

"You know, I'm going to ask Ferb." I have no idea why I said Ferb; I was just trying to show that I was over Phineas. This may be a little awkward; they'll expect me to actually ask him. I should have said Dave, this guy that asked me to dinner but I was busy so I said no.

"Oh, well then ya but I'm totally nervous." I had to smile though, she's going to get her date and she won't be worried about me.

After that we talked about this and that. Did our nails and watch the movie. We probably shouldn't have stayed up as late as we did seeing as we had work but we were fine in the morning. Well, sorta.

* * *

Sorry Its So late, I hope you like it. I wrote a little more than normal so tell me what you think.


End file.
